


Of snow fights and movie nights

by Waxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Clexmas, Clexmas2018, Day 10: Let it Snow! Let it Snow!, Disney Movies, F/F, Family Fluff, Same universe as the previous fic, Short One Shot, Snow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Lexa comes home to a snow fight and movie night with the kids and the wife.





	Of snow fights and movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the same universe as the fic Avengers Assemble. It's not necessary to have read that, but maybe give it a try!  
> Family fluff and cuteness ahead.  
> A short snap shot.  
> Erica, thank you for all your help 💖

It’s been a long day, and she’s finally home. Lexa was excited to finally be home and to get some down time with her family this weekend.

Lexa was walking up the snow-covered walkway when she heard a giggle, a distinct one. Pausing, she looked around, but saw no one there.

“Hello?” she called out, and again she heard a giggle near her. Straining her ears, she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from near the tree off to the side of the house, so trudging into the snow covered yard, she came up to the tree and found the culprit hiding behind the thick trunk. “Aden? What are you doing here? It’s freezing outside, where’s your mom and your sister?”

“Right there,” He exclaimed pointing somewhere behind her, when she was about to turn around and ask where, she was pelleted with two snowballs right in her back, much to Aden’s amusement, who clapped and laughed giddily.

“What the-“

And two more hit her right in the face as she whipped around to see who had attacked her.

“Seriously? Come on!” she whined, hearing both her wife and daughter join in the laughter. She wiped the snow from her face and glared at the duo who laughed their asses off.

“So this means war, Aden you’re on my team now.” The boy squealed as Lexa picked him up and they walked further away, going to build up their ammunition.

 The enemy was currently unstoppable, they were well-prepared having the advantage of planning and prepping their ammunition before Lexa’d even arrived. Finding shelter was difficult as she was getting ambushed by snow as she retreated to find a secure base. Eventually she found a spot with a good snowbank, and put Aden behind it. “Help me make some big snowballs!” she instructed him.

“Mommy we have to win!” The young boy called out as he got to work, and Lexa gathered a crude ball. “Oh don’t worry, mommy never loses,” Smirking she prepped it and taking advantage of the other’s being out of ammo, she volleyed the snowball across the yard, and right onto her wife’s shoulder.

Clarke whipped around to face her, a steely glare in place. “Oh it’s so on!” Clarke said while Amy used the time to smack Lexa with yet another ball, much to Clarke’s delight.

And that’s how they spent the rest of their afternoon

* * *

After an hour or so playing in the snow, it wasn’t too clear if any winner could be discerned, although Lexa would claim she had won fair and square, giving into her competitive nature, Clarke would counter that she had let Lexa take advantage for the same reason.

Everyone was dusted head to toe in snow, especially when they had gotten into closer combat.

Lexa had Clarke pinned under her, and the latter’s eyes were twinkling under the disguised anger as she asked. “Guess who is going to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Lexa hummed and pretended to think, “I think no one is sleeping in the couch tonight if I have my way.”

“Ugh get a room!” Madi exclaimed as she appeared in the driveway after exiting her car. She grabbed Aden and Amy and lead them back to the house, “Come on, let’s get away from those two.”

Once they were alone, Lexa leaned down for a kiss that was happily reciprocated “I will get you back for this surprise attack.”

“Oh? And what are you going to do?” Clarke chuckled.

“First, let’s get inside, it’s really freezing,” Lexa shook, standing up and helping her wife up. Together, they walked in and divested themselves of their outerwear, heading into the living room where they saw movement.

They found all three of their kids having a ball with the blankets they retrieved.

“Let’s build a fort!” Aden exclaimed and Lexa laughed, joining the young boy. “Maybe later kid, you deserve something more for being part of the winning team.”

“Yeah, you wish.” Amy snorted. “That’s my girl,” Clarke laughed and rather than to have Lexa reply with a snarky comment, Clarke kissed her again.

“Ugh, when I told you guys to get a room, I didn’t mean this one!” Madi admonished them but they both knew she was joking, having reached that age where seeing her parents kiss wasn’t awkward, just doing it for Aden and Amy’s sake. “Sorry to break it to you kid, we own the whole house, all the rooms are ours!”

“Okay, so how about if we have movie night?” By the sound of two happy squeals and a shrug, they assumed that movie night was indeed a go.

After having a rather small dinner, because they didn’t want to spoil the kids’ dinner by just having popcorn and candy, they settled into the media room.

“So what movie are we watching today?” Clarke asked, entering the room with a bowl full of freshly popped popcorn. She sat down one end of the sofa while their kids were in the middle and Lexa was currently fiddling with the remotes to get their entertainment system started at the other side of the couch after she helped Aden build his fort.

“Toy Story 3,” Aden exclaimed happily and Clarke frowned. “But you have seen this movie a thousand times.”

“Yeah, but Mom hasn’t,” Amy replied and Lexa nodded in agreement, not knowing what she was in for. “It’s pretty good for a sequel, light and fun, and perfect for a December day.”

Not knowing any better, Lexa agreed. Clarke wrapped a big blanket over the whole family and snuggled closer to the younger kids while Lexa did the same with their older daughter.

At the same time Amy laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder, Aden did the same with Amy, and Madi with Lexa instead. The family just watched with a smile on their faces as Woody, Buzz and their friends got into yet another adventure.

* * *

When they got to the end scenes Clarke glanced down to their kids who were fast asleep and then Lexa who had a tear track on her face.

“Lex are you crying?”

“I hate you,” Lexa mouthed and Clarke laughed softly. “What, it has a happy ending,” Madi whispered instead pointing to Andy. When Lexa didn’t let up with her glare, Clarke got the puppy dog eyes out, “The kids love it, right kids?”

There where murmurs of “yeah” and “hmm” and a timid nod from the oldest who decided to call it a night then.

The twins were beyond tired after their afternoon activities and they were no longer in control of their sleeping bodies so Lexa and Clarke  carried them to bed immediately. 

Clarke and Lexa were too tired to clean up so they decided to do it in the morning. When they entered their room Clarke knew she had a lot to make for making her wife cry so she asked, “Okay, tell me what can I do to make up for it?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lexa said, she straddled Clarke’s legs, arms on either side of Clarke’s head once they were in bed “I think you know what I want,” she punctuated it with a kiss.

“What?” Clarke said smirking, knowing well what Lexa was referring to.

“You.”

 


End file.
